elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
JimLiElevators
JimLiElevators, (born April 9, 1997) otherwise known as Jim Li, is an elevator enthusiast from Sugar Land, Texas, United States. History When Jim was very young, he had an open heart surgery. All of us are truly happy that he is with us making videos within the community. Jim liked elevators when he was very young. He then started filming in late 2005 but didn't have a YouTube account until February 11, 2012, he launched his first channel "JimLiElevators". Due to the 6 month effect on his copyright strike, he switched to a new channel called "JimLiProductions" which it was opened on July 21, 2013. Copyright strike case On July 31, 2013 (Asian time), Test Tower announced to JimLiElevators that he didn't follow his "Licensing" section stated in his Integration Project page in the The licensing statement in his Integration Project is "All of the fixture set done by me are licensed under Creative Commons — Attribution-NonCommercial 3.0 Unported (CC BY-NC 3.0). Except some stuff mentioned in the either "info.txt" or "Information.txt" in his fixtures folder, "ButlerCity" folder, "ButlerCitySounds" folder and his Integration Project folder." in his animated elevator videoYouTube Video: Animated: Mitsubishi Traction Elevators at Barney's New York, Elevation Ridge Shopping Centre (Video Removed)Skyscraper Simulator Forum topics: Copyright infringement by JimLiElevators. On August 2, 2013 (Asian time), YouTube removed his video due to Test Tower's copyright claim and his channel got a first strike. He said that it was a false copyright strikeYouTube Video: I got a copyright strike on my YouTube account by Test Tower!! :O :O (Video Removed, Backup)Skyscraper Simulator Forum topics: Copyright infringement by JimLiElevators (Reply #4). Finally, Jim re-uploaded the new version of the video but this time he removed the sounds to avoid a second strike; he also talked to Test Tower to appeal the claim. Then he moved to a new channel called "JimLiProductions". On September 25, 2013, his main channel was terminated and it was reactivated by YouTube later. Then on November 14, 2013, he posted a video on his "JimLiProductions" account stating that his copyright strike has been lifted and returned back to his main "JimLiElevators" account. Videotaping devices used *Sony Cyber-shot DSC P6 (2005 - 2008) *Sony Cyber-shot DSC W55 (2008 to December 2012) *Sony Cyber-shot DSC T200 (2012-2013) *Sony Cyber-shot DSC T300 (2012 - December 1 2013) *Samsung Galaxy S II (2013 - Current) *Sony Cyber-shot DSC TX30 (December 1 2013 - 2016) *Sony Handycam FDR-AXP55 (2016 - Current) Trivia *He has filmed elevators in Beijing, People's Republic of China in 2008Summer 2008 Video: Mitsubishi Traction Elevators at Grand Skylight Catic Hotel in Beijing, China, 2010Summer 2010 Video: XiZi Otis Scenic Traction Elevator at Fanghua Pearls in Beijing, China and 2014Schindler M-Series Traction Scenic Elevators at New World Shopping Center in Beijing, China. **He has also filmed elevators in Shan Si, People's Republic of China in 2010Summer 2010 Video: Mitsubitshi Traction Elevator at Shan Si History Museum in Taiyun, China and 2014Thyssen High-Speed Elevators at World Trade Hotel in Taiyuan, China. *He has an account on the called "JimLiElevators" and "jimli1997" before he renamed.In the December, 2013. He was a candidate of the Trollfest (the month-long festival of trolling) in that forum. Co-Admin gooper1 has changed his profile to "Prophet of God".http://forum.skyscrapersim.com/index.php?topic=6339.0 *Initially, he only filmed with ttngidoc, but he has also filmed with vkolaproductions, elevatordude3308, gluse, and CaptainElevator42189, and DieselDucy, and Vincent561967. *He gets the most views of any elevator filmer who joined the elevator community in 2012 or later; in fact he gets more views than some early elevator filmers who joined the community in 2007-2009, which is surprising to some, until he met up with DieselDucy in December 2015. However, most of the views he gets are from his close friends from church and school. *In addition to elevators, he also does unboxing videos, driving videos, road trips, hotel tours, as well as a few mall tours. At one point, he did food review videos in response to those posted by DieselDucy and CubsRule2040. *He does the most animated elevator videos of anyone in the elevator community. *In 2013, his channel was branded as "ElevaTEXAS by JimLiElevators"Welcome to ElevaTEXAS by JimLiElevators. However, on February 1, 2014, he rebranded his channel to "ElevExplorings by JimLiElevators"Welcome to ElevExplorings by JimLiElevators!. Both his channel brandings are modeled after "ElevaTOURS by DieselDucy". But as of recently, he changed his channel branding back to just "JimLiElevators". *Originally, he began his videos with a piece of cardboard with an Otis logo in permanent ink as an opening signature. Now he opens his videos by showing an Otis globe plate that used in the center of a floor on a 1920s Otis elevator. *Currently, only few people make some parodies about him (such as Test Tower[Animated Tour of the lifts at Harmony Lane Footbridge System, Townstead ]). References External links *YouTube channel (current) *YouTube channel (former) *Website About Jim Li created by his fans (hosted in CloudFlare) Category:Elevator filmers from the United States Category:Elevator filmers who joined on the Skyscraper Simulator Forum